bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:All For One
Presumed Quirks I think that presumed Quirks should not be on any page. I think we should add Quirks that're confirmed to be used by the character Meshack (talk) 03:41, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Using the information that we have from the manga, it is a reasonable conclusion that All For One possessed those Quirks at some point. They are worth keeping until proven otherwise. Damage3245 (talk) 09:10, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Why are they worth keeping if it's speculation on our part? Is it stated that he regenerated? No? Is it stated or shown he did the Tongue Web? No? Then it shouldn't be there Meshack (talk) 19:55, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Well, actually it is stated that he regenerated since he had the Super Regeneration Quirk and commented that he had it in his introductory chapter. It is stated that Nomu's are created by granting multiple Quirks to a person, and All For One can grant Quirks that he has. Damage3245 (talk) 21:40, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Logic dictates that All For One would need to possess those Quirks at some point in order to create Nomus. That's how All Might explained it. So, unless a different method to create Nomus is revealed, then All For One having those Quirks is not speculation, If anything, calling those Quirks "presumed" is incorrect. KingCannon (talk) 00:03, July 6, 2017 (UTC) I called it presumed Quirks it says "It is also possible that he possessed some, if not all of following Quirks:" If it's necessary he should have these Quirks then that should be removed from the section Meshack (talk) 00:39, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Editing Problems Whenever I try to edit the All For One (Quirk) page, it shows me to the character page instead. Please fix this issue.Kronos300 (talk) 16:30, May 28, 2018 (UTC) I just did without an issue. Try again and take a screenshot. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:39, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Confirmed last name The latest chapter (237) has confirmed AFO's last name as Shigaraki Theepiclotfi (talk) 15:33, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Yes, but this wiki prefers to wait until the official translation before they add info like that. TheBlackDemon1996 (talk) 15:36, July 26, 2019 (UTC) I'm guessing Shigaraki is also the last name of All for One's younger brother too? Zeref Fullbuster (talk) 19:43, July 26, 2019 (UTC) That... That is how that works, yes... TheBlackDemon1996 (talk) 20:07, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Not necessarily. If they had the same mother but not the same father, their last names could be different. Memnarc (talk) 00:16, July 27, 2019 (UTC) I don't think he'd make it THAT complicated... TheBlackDemon1996 (talk) 11:07, July 27, 2019 (UTC) It’s not really relevant though whether his last name was Shigaraki or not. He is only known as All For One’s Younger Brother and doesn’t even have his own page. Frieza1500 (talk) 10:08, July 27, 2019 (MTS) Yeah, because every time you try to make a page for him one of the admins deletes it, because this wiki has a policy of not having pages for character with no names, no matter how important or plot relevant they are... TheBlackDemon1996 (talk) 16:26, July 27, 2019 (UTC) True, he is very relevant and I hope we do learn more about him like his name, and even All For One’s first name. It would be funny if his last name was Shigaraki just because Shigaraki is so far only associated with bad guys. Maybe, now that is revealed Tomura’s last name is All For One’s, we can learn more about the brother like his name. Frieza1500 (talk) 13:13, July 27, 2019 (MTS)